


Just an Elf

by cmorgana



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:59:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Oscurità sta calando sulla Terra di Mezzo, sulle spalle di Thranduil. Ma forse prima di essere un Re è soltanto un elfo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just an Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in piena notte, in un paio d'ore. Riletta poco dopo. Sono le 4.37 ed eccomi a pubblicarla, senza assumermi responsabilità di qualsiasi errore ci sia.  
> E' semplicemente qualcosa nato da un paio di disegni su Tumblr e da qualche delirio in chat, un gioco. Spero comunque che piaccia :) 
> 
> Dedicato ad Annina, Vale e Raffie.

> _**But there was in Thranduil's heart a still deeper shadow.** _   
> _**He had seen the horror of Mordor and could not forget it.** _   
> _**If ever he looked south its memory dimmed the light of the Sun, and though he knew that it was now broken and deserted and under the vigilance of the Kings of Men, fear spoke in his heart that it was not conquered for ever: it would arise again.** _

 

Il bosco era silenzioso, ancora più tetro del solito avvolto dalle tenebre della notte, percorso solo dai leggeri passi dei guardiani in ronda, a pattugliare quei pericolosi e labili confini. Lo stesso silenzio quasi funereo dominava l'interno della Montagna.

Troppe cose erano accadute in quei lunghi giorni, infiniti anche agli occhi di un elfo e della sua incurante percezione del tempo. Troppa oscurità si era abbattuta sul regno, troppe cose non erano andate come previste. I nani, la loro fuga, gli orchi, la folle diserzione del giovane principe. Troppo era all'improvviso crollato sulle spalle del Re, già provato dagli oscuri cambiamenti di quei tempi.

Nessuno osava sfidare la sua ira, nessuno si mostrava per i corridoi del palazzo, non dopo il trattamento riservato alle guardie colpevoli di quell'unico errore, responsabili della fuga di quei prigionieri, fuga che avrebbe portato catastrofi e sofferenze a tutto il Regno.

A grandi falcate Thranduil si diresse nei suoi appartamenti, ignorando i Guardiani fuori dalla porta, ormai presenza talmente abituale da essere tutt'uno con l'arredamento. Entrò, sbarrandosi il pesante uscio alle spalle, soffermandosi a controllare che nessuno, se non lui, per alcuna ragione, potesse aprirlo, poi, a passi molto più moderati, raggiunse la grande poltrona nell'angolo accanto alla finestra e vi si lasciò cadere sopra, stremato.

Sentiva i propri millenni raddoppiati, opprimenti, e, al contempo, quell'ingenua impotenza di un giovane elfo con solo una manciata di secoli alle spalle. Come poteva affrontare l'idea dell'Oscurità che si sarebbe presto nuovamente abbattuta sulla Terra di Mezzo? Lui che le vere Tenebre le aveva conosciute e combattute, che ne portava i segni sulla pelle e ancor più nell'anima.

Non aveva idea come sarebbe iniziata, nessuna visione gli avrebbe offerto quel tipo di futuro, non aveva idea di come si sarebbe svolto il tutto, ma ciò che sapeva era che avrebbe visto i suoi elfi, i suoi guerrieri, cadere l'uno dopo l'altro, la Terra farsi rossa di sangue immortale mentre l'oscurità avrebbe avvolto il cielo e i loro animi. Avrebbe perso coloro che amava e che in ogni modo, per millenni, aveva cercato di proteggere.

Nulla gli importava della propria vita, quell'esistenza che ogni giorno sentiva lentamente svanire sotto il peso di ciò che era accaduto e di ciò che il Futuro ancora gli riservava. Quello che lo preoccupava era invece Legolas, il suo meraviglioso figlio, quell'elfo ancora troppo impulsivo, troppo viziato.

Non era pronto per divenire Re, non durante una Guerra, una Guerra che Thranduil avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa, in suo potere e non, perché Legolas non dovesse mai conoscere, perché sul suo animo non dovesse gravare, per l'eternità, il fardello che ogni giorno dilaniava il proprio. Non era qualcosa che Thranduil avrebbe mai ammesso, a nessuno. Provava difficile perfino concederlo a se stesso, nell'intimità dei propri pensieri, ma bastava uno sguardo a Sud, un ricordo, perché quell'orrore gli strappasse il fiato dalla gola e i battiti dal petto, perché i ricordi lo costringessero a chiudere gli occhi per un istante, cercando il controllo che in quei momenti non sapeva mantenere. Per riportarlo ad essere solo un giovane elfo il cui peso di un Regno era crollato sulle spalle più doloroso di qualsiasi ferita. Bastava un istante perché gli orrori che i suoi occhi avevano visto divenissero troppo vividi per poter essere portati ancora sulle spalle.

Si alzò, raggiungendo il tavolo poco distante, imponendosi di mantenere il passo sicuro e solenne degno del suo titolo, nonostante fosse solo in quella stanza. Vuotò dalla brocca del vino nel calice di fine cristallo e ne bevve un sorso. Ottimo, il migliore che quegli Uomini gli avessero mandato da tempo. Un altro, piccolo, sorso, mentre i pensieri tornavano a quel figlio che non era lì, che era solo oltre i suoi confini, magari proprio in quella città marcia e corrotta, e il calice con un volo attraversò la stanza, andando ad infrangersi contro la parete coperta da un prezioso arazzo.

Inclinò la testa, osservando il liquido rosso che lento si espandeva, impregnando le delicate sete, formando un crudo disegno, casuale, spietato. Lasciò che il suo spirito si calmasse e che quella stessa pace conquistasse il suo animo, che lo portasse a perdersi nei mutevoli contorni di quella macchia.

Il tempo trascorse ignorato dal sovrano, né lento né veloce, forse solo impietoso, mentre gli occhi chiari percorrevano distratti quella linea avanti e indietro, fino a quando il Re fu pronto a prendere un profondo respiro, finalmente di nuovo padrone di se stesso, delle sue azioni e dei suoi pensieri, gli inutili ricordi di nuovo relegati in un angolo recondito della sua mente e le nuove preoccupazioni tenute a bada dalla fredda razionalità.

Eppure ciò che non riusciva a cancellare era quel fremito, quella scossa che sentiva corrergli sotto pelle, il brivido dato dall'impotenza che aveva provato e, al contempo, dall'adrenalina di tutto ciò che freddamente aveva affrontato.

Con cura piegò il mantello, carezzando lentamente il ruvido broccato, poggiandolo su una delle sedie. Sopra vi adagiò la corona, quell'oggetto che troppo spesso lo caratterizzava, influenzava, ma che nell'intimo della sua camera non gli apparteneva in alcun modo. Restarono dimenticati al suolo gli stivali, la regale spilla abbandonata sul tavolo, accanto alla brocca. I primi, invisibili, ganci della severa tunica argentea si aprirono, lasciandogli prendere il primo vero respiro della giornata. In due passi raggiunse lo specchio, fermandovisi davanti.

Quello era il Thranduil che conosceva, il se stesso che conosceva. Colui che solo davanti ad un specchio abbassava ogni maschera, smetteva di mentire. Nessuno, da decine di secoli, si era potuto avvicinare così tanto a lui da vedere il lieve sorriso che per un attimo gli percorse le labbra, che subito inseguì con la punta delle dita, quasi a volerlo afferrare prima che svanisse di nuovo, per chissà quanto tempo. Nessuno, neppure Legolas, aveva mai visto quell'elfo che di colpo si sfilò la pesante tunica d'argento, gettandola a terra quasi con ira, restando solamente uno come tutti gli altri, vestito di una sottile tunica bianca e calzoni ancora troppo regali. Nessuno, da millenni, aveva potuto cogliere l'immagine delle dita che viaggiavano tra i capelli, accarezzandoli, districandoli dolcemente, solo per poi risalire a toccare delicatamente la nuca, in un massaggio che non perdeva mai il potere di farlo sospirare.

Nessuno, solo lui, unico prigioniero e secondino della più preziosa delle prigioni, vittima di sbarre inesistenti, di catene immaginarie che lo ferivano più di quanto del rude ferro avrebbe potuto sulla delicata pelle.

Nessuno lo aveva più visto così intimamente, nessuno tranne se stesso, quel se stesso che, Thranduil doveva ammettere, amava della stessa passione che sarebbe stata riservata ad un amante.

Di colpo quelle riflessioni, quello specchio, sembrarono però passare in secondo piano, scacciate da un fugace ricordo di qualcosa su cui aveva sentito le guardie scherzare. Rapido e silenzioso scivolò nella stanza accanto, cercando per un istante, con lo sguardo, dove il suo Capitano avesse fatto ammucchiare le povere, squallide, cose appartenute a quei nani. Afferrò una delle misere sacche, rovesciandola al suolo, calciando via col piede nudo i poveri vestiti che conteneva, un pugnale, pezzi di un'armatura di deliziosa fattura ma troppo piccoli per poter essere di una qualche utilità al suo popolo. La seconda fece la stessa fine, possedimenti forse cari a quelle creature ed ora di alcun valore sul freddo pavimento in pietra. Ma non dovette neppure svuotare la terza perché il suo sguardo catturasse ciò che aveva cercato.

Piegandosi in avanti infilò la mano quasi delicatamente, come a non voler disturbare oltre il contenuto che i suoi elfi avevano ammucchiato in quei sacchi, e lentamente estrasse l'oggetto.

Si raddrizzò, soppesandolo distrattamente, osservando la perfetta fattura, le decorazioni forti ed al contempo delicate, così caratteristiche di quel popolo e, infine, nella solitudine della propria stanza, si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso divertito all'idea che uno di quei tredici nani, durante un potenzialmente mortale viaggio per riconquistare il proprio regno, avesse scelto proprio quel finto fallo come oggetto da portarsi dietro, da conservare con cura fino a quel momento.

Lentamente tornò alla camera da letto, gli occhi fissi sull'oggetto. Era indubbiamente grosso, lontano dalla proporzione di qualsiasi Elfo, Nano o Uomo avesse incontrato durante il suo cammino su quella Terra, ed i rilievi delle decorazioni lo rendevano ancora più imponente.

Si perse per un istante a immaginare di chi potesse essere tale prezioso oggetto, sicuramente in parte fatto dell'inestimabile mithril. Dei due giovanissimi principi, forse, così acerbi da essere incapaci di rinunciare ai piaceri della carne, al loro sollievo, perfino in una simile avventura. O forse qualcosa di così imponente sarebbe stato troppo per due nani ancora inesperti. No, quell'oggetto parlava di pazienza, di un'intima conoscenza del proprio corpo…quel finto fallo parlava di un sovrano, di qualcuno per cui il dolore ed il piacere troppo spesso si mischiavano per essere ancora capace di distinguerli. Quell'oggetto parlava di Thorin.

Thranduil neppure si accorse del sorriso malizioso che si era impossessato delle sue labbra a quel pensiero, all'immagine che subito gli fu vivida in mente, di quel nano arrogante privo di ogni indumento, nascosto agli occhi dei suoi compagni, perso nel darsi piacere con quell'oggetto, nel cercare, per un attimo, sollievo ai tormenti dell'animo che sicuramente quel viaggio gli stava dando.

Distrattamente percorse il dildo con un dito, senza perdere il sorriso alla sensazione di quei rilievi sotto il suo tocco.

Forse non erano così diversi lui e Thorin, entrambi schiacciati da quell'eredità, da quel peso che li costringeva ad essere ciò che non erano, a mettere il proprio regno davanti a tutto, anche a se stessi. No, forse lui e il Nano avevano in comune molto più di quanto avrebbe potuto immaginare.

Ma non era a quel nano che voleva dedicare i propri pensieri quella notte. No, quelle ore erano tutte per se stesso, per amarsi come sapeva di meritare.

Abbandonò distrattamente l'oggetto sul letto, poi si sfilò la sottile tunica bianca, lasciandola cadere a terra. Si passò due dita sulle labbra, leccandole giocosamente, per poi abbassarsele sul petto, andando subito a cercare i capezzoli già turgidi, tormentandoli per qualche istante, prima l'uno e poi l'altro, prima di abbassare ancora la mano fino ai lacci dei pantaloni. Sciolse abilmente i nodi, li aprì di fretta e subito se li fece scorrere sulle cosce, sulle ginocchia, calciandoli poi via.

Completamente nudo tornò allo specchio, osservandosi senza alcun imbarazzo. Era splendido e nessuno che non fosse privo della ragione avrebbe potuto negarlo. Lunghe linee affusolate, potenti muscoli di elfo ma appena accennati, il sottile torso ben tornito. La pelle diafana. I lunghi capelli biondi abbandonati sulle spalle, ad accarezzare e coprire maliziosamente.

Portò una mano tra le proprie cosce ed iniziò a massaggiare distrattamente la propria virilità, guardando l'atto riflesso nello specchio come se fosse stato compiuto su qualcun altro. Poi, quando la sentì totalmente rigida, tolse di colpo la mano, concedendosi un'ultima lasciva occhiata prima di dirigersi verso l'enorme vasca.

Tre gradini e l'acqua tiepida gli lambì la vita, un altro passo e le punte dorate dei capelli iniziarono a galleggiare sulla cristallina superficie, mentre il petto e le spalle, esposti al fresco della stanza, così diverso dal caldo bagno, si intirizzivano appena.

Dolcemente raccolse dell'acqua nel palmo, versandosela poi sul collo, sospirando alla sensazione delle gocce che gli scivolavano sulla gola, sui pettorali, scomparendo verso l'addome, confondendosi col resto del liquido in cui era immerso. Ripeté il gesto più volte, accarezzandosi con la mano bagnata, con le dita che di colpo sembravano quasi la lingua dell'amante. Un dito salì fino alla punta di un orecchio, sfiorandolo, tormentandolo, in quel piacere che raramente si concedeva, e dopo pochi attimi la mano libera corse di nuovo giù, tra le cosce, a concedere un momentaneo sollievo a quella parte di se che già sembrava bruciare smaniosa.

Scivolò giù, immergendosi fino al collo, sospirando all'acqua che improvvisa gli accarezzò la pelle sensibile della gola, senza smettere il movimento lento tra le gambe, poi si spostò verso il bordo della vasca, appoggiandovisi, gettando indietro la testa a giacere contro il marmo candido.

Tre dita corsero di nuovo alle sue labbra, accarezzandole prima che Thranduil le lambisse con la lingua, iniziando a succhiarle un istante dopo, accogliendole nella propria bocca in un'imitazione di ciò che in quel momento avrebbe desiderato concedere ad un amante in ben altra parte del corpo. Ci giocò, mordendole e leccandole, rallentando i movimenti del pugno per potersi concentrare meglio sulla propria bocca e, quando fu soddisfatto di quel gioco, lasciò ricadere la mano sott'acqua.

Si abbandonò nel dolce cullare del liquido tiepido, lasciandosi galleggiare, aprendo le gambe senza alcuno sforzo, e quasi distrattamente la mano che aveva appena lasciato le sue labbra vi scivolò in mezzo, cercando abile il suo punto più intimo e nascosto.

Aprì la bocca in un silenzioso sospiro di piacere e sollievo mentre le dita violavano sicure il suo stesso corpo, scivolandovi senza indugio per trovare quel punto che gli avrebbe portato l'estasi che desiderava, uscendo di nuovo da se un istante dopo averlo trovato, per poi ripetere ancora e ancora quella dolce tortura. I movimenti del pugno si fecero più veloci ed intensi. Gli occhi si chiusero quasi con disperazione mentre il respiro si faceva più veloce, ma solo quando fu vicino a perdersi nelle onde del piacere, così vicino da sentirne le fiamme accarezzarlo seducenti, quasi di scatto allontanò entrambe le mani, negandosi di colpo quel contatto.

Rimase immobile per qualche attimo, riprendendo fiato e controllo sul proprio corpo, immerso in quell'acqua che di colpo sembrava un abbraccio provocante, una tortura contro la pelle sensibile, poi, con la stessa pacata regalità con cui avrebbe attraversato una stanza affollata, ripercorse quei gradini in marmo, uscendo lentamente dalla vasca.

L'asciugamano color porpora che qualche servitore aveva lasciato lì accanto era soffice, profumava di legno e spezie, e quando se lo passò sulle guance, sul collo, si trasformò a sua volta in una carezza, quasi in una di quelle coccole che da millenni erano un lusso che non poteva concedersi. Si asciugò lentamente il petto, poi le gambe e solo alla fine tornò a quel punto disperatamente pulsante, accarezzandolo con la spugna morbida. Solamente quando gli sfuggì un sospiro si impose di lasciar cadere il telo per terra e, finalmente, dirigersi al letto e a ciò che lo avrebbe portato a soddisfare la sua voglia.

Raccolse nuovamente il finto fallo, studiandolo ancora. Era grosso, decisamente più di ciò a cui fosse solitamente abituato, ma la cosa non lo preoccupava e, se un qualsiasi nano era in grado di darsi piacere con quell'oggetto, di certo lui non sarebbe stato da meno. Distrattamente prese una fiala dal mobile accanto al letto, svuotandola poi direttamente su quel gioco, perdendosi ad annusare l'odore dolciastro misto a quelle di spezie, così caratteristico di quell'olio, capace di portargli alla mente memorie di decine di amanti, di atti che avrebbero fatto arrossire la più disinibita delle prostitute.

Accarezzò il soffice copriletto di seta, scarlatto come l'interno del suo mantello, salendo carponi sul letto. Si spostò al centro e, quasi in automatico, portò una mano dietro di se, lasciando che le dita, ora unte, entrassero di nuovo nel suo corpo, cercando quel punto magico, accarezzandolo insistentemente fino a che dovette gettare la testa all'indietro, la bocca spalancata in un grido che mai si sarebbe concesso. Continuò a darsi quel piacere fino a che i contorni della realtà non si fecero nebbiosi, indefiniti, e solo allora, con un autocontrollo che non ricordava di aver posseduto neppure in battaglia, tolse le dita, lasciandosi andare con la fronte sul materasso per riprendere fiato.

Rimase così, sorridendo all'idea di ciò che avrebbe visto chiunque avesse deciso di essere così impudente da forzare una porta chiusa. Il Sovrano di Mirkwood completamente nudo, in ginocchio sul letto con il volto premuto contro la soffice seta, i capelli sparsi attorno a lui come un lascivo mantello, le gambe vergognosamente aperte a mostrare il sesso gonfio e quell'intima parte di se già sfacciatamente violata dalle proprie dita. Se qualcuno fosse entrato avrebbe visto il ritratto del peccato e della lussuria, l'incarnazione di quei desideri sussurrati di notte da volti celati nel buio per nascondere il rossore, di pensieri mai svelati perché troppo imbarazzanti.

Ma presto la pressione tra le gambe fu troppa anche per l'autocontrollo di un Re, presto il suo corpo iniziò a reclamare quei tocchi, quel piacere, che fino a quel momento gli erano stati offerti per poi essere negati un istante dopo.

Thranduil si alzò in ginocchio, prendendo finalmente il giocattolo, lo poggiò sul letto, tenendolo alla base con una mano e vi si posizionò sopra.

Chiuse gli occhi quando iniziò a piegare lentamente i muscoli delle gambe, preannunciando il tremore che presto la posizione gli avrebbe causato, totalmente incurante.

Sentì la punta rigida e fredda sfiorarlo e con un sospiro si abbassò, lasciandola scivolare dentro di se. Senza darsi tempo di abituarsi all'inflessibile invasione si abbassò ancora, verso la parte appena più larga, e quando il suo corpo scivolò su quelle decorazioni in rilievo, portandogli una sensazione sconosciuta, non poté fare a meno di gemere, abbassandosi quasi di colpo.

Era troppo e al contempo troppo poco. Era il dolore di un'improvvisa invasione e, al contempo, l'accecante piacere di sentire il proprio corpo posseduto nel più intimo dei modi, aperto e violato. Era la sensazione di qualcosa che si stava procurando da solo ma sui cui, al contempo, non aveva il controllo, ormai dominato dai propri istinti.

Con gli occhi serrati e la bocca aperta in un nuovo gemito si alzò nuovamente sulle ginocchia, maledicendo i nani per quelle decorazioni mentre il suo corpo provava invece per loro una ritrovata e profonda stima, perso in quello sconosciuto massaggio.

Sentiva i capelli appiccicarsi alla pelle ancora umida e ora appena sudata, le guance scottargli come in preda alla più grave delle febbri.

Si abbassò con quasi troppa forza, costringendosi ad un urlo strozzato, e quando si alzò nuovamente sulle gambe non poté che lasciarsi cadere in avanti, puntando la mano libera sul letto, come sostegno, mentre i movimenti si facevano ora più rapidi e disperati, il suo corpo ormai abituato all'intrusione.

Si lasciò cadere del tutto sul dildo, sentendo la seta sfiorargli i glutei, e restò lì, consenziente vittima di quella sensuale invasione, ruotando i fianchi fino a che l'oggetto non premette esattamente dove desiderava, le incisioni a portargli via la ragione.

A fatica si mise di nuovo dritto, senza fermare quel movimento del bacino, che non avrebbe potuto interrompere neppure avesse voluto e, ormai disperato, si portò il pugno tra le gambe, afferrando la propria virilità con tutta la bollente disperazione che sentiva corrergli nelle vene.

Aumentò il ritmo di ogni movimento, la testa gettata indietro, la bocca aperta, i capelli ad accarezzargli sensuali la schiena, i glutei, mentre ogni respiro affannoso si trasformava in un gemito impossibile da trattenere.

Si immaginò ciò che ora qualcuno avrebbe visto. Il proprio Sovrano violato da un oggetto di fattura nanica, le cui dimensioni non erano comparabili con nulla di naturale, voglioso e disperato, i muscoli tesi, il sesso che compariva e scompariva nel pugno, la pelle d'alabastro arrossata dal piacere, il lungo torso imperlato di sudore e la bocca gonfia dove coi denti aveva tormentato impietoso le labbra.

Neppure si accorse dell'urlo che gli sfuggì mentre finalmente concedeva al proprio corpo di sciogliersi nel piacere. Mentre la mano abbandonava disperatamente la base del giocattolo per aggrapparsi al copriletto come se fosse tutto ciò che lo teneva legato a questo Mondo, di nuovo piegato in avanti, incapace di sorreggersi.

Quando anche l'ultimo tremito l'abbandonò, lasciandolo esausto e spento, si abbandonò sul letto, concedendo alla mano che lo sorreggeva di lasciar andare quel peso, alle gambe sfinite di cedere. Si mosse lento, consapevole dell'oggetto ancora in lui ma, in qualche modo, troppo sfinito per toglierlo.

La seta rossa sembrava una rinfrescante carezza sulla pelle accaldata, la brezza che entrava dalla finestra socchiusa una fonte di sollievo. Chiuse gli occhi, in attesa che, come sempre, i pensieri l'assalissero. Le preoccupazioni, l'oscurità, ma nulla, invece, lo raggiunse, se non il suono del proprio respiro che si faceva lentamente più regolare.

Con un sospiro gettò a terra il dildo, infilandosi pigramente sotto le confortevoli coperte. Il Mondo attorno a lui stava ancora crollando, esattamente come qualche ora prima, ma in quel momento lui non si sentiva altro che un Elfo, che una creatura di carne e sangue, qualcuno che non portava sulle spalle, da solo, il peso di quel Mondo.

Lasciò che le palpebre si abbassassero di nuovo, con un lieve sorriso sulle labbra. No, per qualche ora sarebbe stato solo Thranduil e si sarebbe goduto la stanchezza del corpo che veniva dopo il piacere.


End file.
